I intend to be your last
by TheKlarolineShipper
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt nach 4x23. Tyler ist frei um nach Mystic Falls zurückzukehren. Caroline sollte überglücklich sein. Oder doch nicht? Doch dann passiert etwas! Lest selbst! Klaus Caroline 3  Klaroline 3
1. He s free

_Hallo Ihr lieben, dies ist mein erster Fanfic. Seid also nicht zu hart mit mir :-) _

_Freue mich über jede Review and Favorit! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

„Was?" Caroline dachte sie hätte sich verhört. „…Tyler ist frei um nach Mystic Falls zurückzukehren!"

„ Er ist deine erste große Liebe. Ich werde dafür deine letzte sein. Egal wie lange es dauert". Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf Ihren und beobachteten wie sich der wunderschöne Glanz in Ihnen verteilte. Er wusste, dass dieser Glanz nicht ihm galt, aber sie Glücklich zu sehen erfüllte ihn mit einem unbekannten Gefühl.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Caroline". Erschrocken sah Caroline wie er näher kam. Was hatte er vor? Als er seine weichen Lippen nah an Ihren vorbei drückte überkam sie eine freudige Welle. Was war nur los mit Ihr? Sie hatte von ihm bekommen was sie sich wünschte, oder nicht? Wenn er nur ein Stück näher kam…, verdammt Caroline. Reiß dich zusammen! Tyler kann endlich wieder zurück nach Mystic Falls kommen.

Er unterbrach Ihre Gedanken. „ Lass uns gehen, bevor 12 wütende Hybriden …

Vor Ihrem Haus blieben Sie stehen. „Goodbye, Love." Dann war er verschwunden. Er war einfach weg. Wieso hörte sich das so nach Abschied an. Eine seltsame Leere machte sich in Ihr breit. Verdammt! Sie sollte überglücklich sein. Tyler kann endlich zurückkommen.

Der Grund für Ihre Einsamkeit war bestimmt, dass sie Tyler so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Außerdem war Ihre Mutter inzwischen schon eine Woche bei Ihrer Tante. Ja, das war es! Bestimmt!

Sie rannte in Ihr Zimmer und wählte Tylers Nummer. Die Mailbox. „Na toll!" „Tyler, ich bin es, Caroline, es ist alles wieder beim Alten hier in Mystic Falls, Silas ist tot und Klaus lässt dich wieder hierher. Komm so schnell du kannst."

Als Sie morgens erwachte fiel ihr erster Blick auf Ihr IPhone. Eine Nachricht! Schnell nahm sie Ihr Handy und hörte gespannt. Tyler! „Hi Care, ich komme gleich morgen früh. Ich bin um 11 Uhr bei Dir. Bis dann."

Warum hatte sie es nicht klingeln hören? Sie war wohl zu fertig gewesen. Wie spät war es jetzt? 9 Uhr. O.k. Noch 2 Stunden. Sie duschte und machte sich fertig. 10 Uhr. Immer noch eine Stunde. „Das halte ich nicht aus!", sprach Sie mit sich selbst. Vielleicht sollte Sie schauen ob er in seinem alten Haus ist.

In Vampirgeschwindigkeit raste sie los. Vor dem alten Lockwood-Anwesen blieb sie stehen. Sollte Sie wirklich reingehen? Sie hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Was war wenn Matt da drin war und Gott weiß was trieb? Quatsch, Matt war weg, mit Rebekah!

Sie trat näher. Es waren zwei Stimmen, die sie plötzlich mit Ihrem feinen Sinnen wahrnahm. Eine männliche und eine weibliche. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Sie drückte sie ein Stück auf und erstarrte. Tyler stand da eng umschlungen mit dem Wolfsmädchen. Beide sahen zu Ihr. Tyler erstarrte ebenfalls. Haley rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Hinterausgang. Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht überleben würde, wenn Caroline sie in die Finger bekam.

„Care, was tust du hier?", warf er Ihr vor. „Falsche Frage, Tyler! Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

„ Ich wollte persönlich kommen und es dir sagen, deshalb bin ich hier", erwiderte Tyler als ob nichts wäre. „Das glaube ich nicht, ich warte den ganzen verdammten Sommer auf dich und du?". Plötzlich machte sich eine Wut in ihr breit. Er betrog sie mit dieser Wolfsschlampe, hatte den Nerv mit ihr hierher nach Mystic Falls zu kommen und klang dabei auch noch als ob sie alles falsch gemacht hätte.

Caroline wollte ihn nur noch anschreien. „Du verdammter…."

In Sekundenschnelle war er bei ihr und fletschte seine Zähne. „Glaubst du etwa ich weiß nicht was du den Sommer über getrieben hast?" Caroline wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. „Du hast doch was mit Klaus, gib es zu!", schrie er. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Bist du verrückt? Kommst hierher mit dieser Schlampe und wirfst mir etwas vor.", schrie sie zurück. „Du Lügnerin, sag mir dass du nichts für ihn empfindest?" Caroline konnte nicht antworten. Was war nur los mit ihr. Noch bevor sie richtig darüber nachdenken konnte flüsterte er: „Renn zu deinem Freund, du Schlampe" und rammte er seine Zähne in sie. Benommen blickte sie auf Ihre blutigen Hände. Er sank zu Boden. „Oh mein Gott, Tyler." Sie hielt sein Herz in seinen Händen. Sie hatte ihn getötet. Das wollte Sie nicht. Obwohl er nichts Besseres Verdient hatte. Tränen traten Ihr in die Augen. Benommen ließ sie sein Herz fallen und verschwand von diesem Ort.


	2. Zeit zu gehen?

Auf dem Heimweg wählte sie Stefans Nummer. „Hey Care, was gibt's?" „Ich habe Ihn getötet", stammelte Sie. "Ganz ruhig, Care. Wen hast du getötet?" "Tyler! Er war hier mit Haley zusammen und er…. Er hat mich gebissen!" Oh mein Gott, Care, du musst Klaus anrufen". „Nein, Stefan, ich will das nicht!" „Was redest du da? Ich werde Ihn anrufen!", versicherte Stefan Ihr. „Nein, bitte versprich mir dass du ihn nicht anrufst?" Betretenes Schweigen herrschte am anderen Ende. „Stefan, bitte." Immer noch nichts. „O.k.", sagte er endlich. „Danke, Stef. Du musst alle anrufen. Sie sollen heute Abend zu mir kommen. Ich will mich verabschieden, ja?" „Natürlich, Care!", antwortete er langsam. „Danke, Stefan", dann legte Sie auf.

Zu Hause angekommen sprang Sie unter die Dusche und wusch den Schmutz von Ihrem Körper. Sie hatte Tyler getötet. „Dieser Mistkerl!" Sie konnte nicht fassen was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Es sollte doch jetzt alles wieder wie früher sein.

Sie schlüpfte in Ihr sexy schwarzes Minikleid und stylte sich. Sie wollte doch gut aussehen, ein letztes Mal. Sollte Sie Klaus anrufen? Er würde mit Sicherheit sofort kommen. Nein, sie wollte ihn um nichts mehr bitten.

Langsam begann das Gift zu wirken. Ihr wurde schwindelig und seltsam Zumute. Sie musste ihre Mutter anrufen.

Es klingelte, doch es ging nur die Mailbox hin. Was sollte Sie ihrer Mutter nur sagen? „ Hi Mum, ist alles klar bei Dir? Ich wollte nur..." Was wollte sie eigentlich? „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum, Ich liebe dich!" Sie wollte ihren letzten Abend mit feiern verbringen, nicht mit Trübsal.

Sie machte Musik an und holte sich eine Flasche Whiskey. Alles drehte sich in Ihr und um Sie.

Als Ihre Freunde eintraten, fiel Sie in eine Umarmung. „Care, oh mein Gott, dieser Mistkerl, ich glaube es nicht!", sagte Elena. „Es ist o.k., Elena, ich glaube es ist Zeit für mich!", sagte sie ein wenig benebelt. „Was redest du da, Care", fiel ihr Bonnie ins Wort. „Bitte, Bon, lass uns einfach nur Feiern, keine Vorwürfe, keine Trauer!"

Sie tanzte und trank. Ihre Freunde konnten Sie nur anstarren.

Es klingelte an der Tür. „Wer ist das? Ihr seid alle hier!", fragte Caroline. Doch Sie wusste es bereits als Sie die Tür öffnete. „Klaus!" Sie drehte sich zu Ihrem besten Freund. „Verdammt, Stef, du hast es versprochen!" „Ich habe Ihn nicht angerufen", erwiderte ihr bester Freund „Elena war es!" „Ich kann dich nicht sterben lassen, Care, wir lieben dich doch alle", gab Elena zu.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Klaus und packte ihn am Kragen. In Sekundenschnelle blitzte sie ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Überrascht starrte er sie an. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist." Er schaute ehrfürchtig in Ihr wunderschönes Vampirgesicht.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen!", rief Damon. „Raus hier. Los jetzt. Die Show ist vorbei!"

Sie waren allein. Klaus konnte nur Starr da stehen. Sie presste ihn an die Wand und grinste. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie war so wunderschön, was machte dieses Wesen nur mit ihm. Sie kam immer näher mit Ihrem Gesicht und beugte sich seitwärts. „Mal sehen wie du heute schmeckst?", flüsterte Sie ihm ins Ohr. Es überlief ihn ein wunderbarer Schauer, dann stieß sie Ihre Zähne in seinen Hals. Er brachte kein Wort raus und er wollte es auch nicht. Es gab nichts vergleichbares was er erlebt hatte. Er war Tausend Jahre alt und hatte es nie zugelassen, dass jemand von Ihm trank.

Dann sackte sie zusammen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zusammen nehmen und fing sie. Er brachte sie nach oben und legte Sie vorsichtig auf Ihr Bett. Er wagte es nicht sie auszuziehen. Sie würde ihn umbringen. Er schmunzelte. Ja, das würde sie versuchen, auch wenn das gar nicht möglich ist würde sie vermutlich einen Weg finden. Sie war stark, doch warum wollte Sie ihn nicht anrufen. Er dachte sie wären Freunde. Er setzte sich neben Ihr Bett und beobachtete wie sie friedlich schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen schlug sie die Augen auf. „Was zur Hölle…?" Die Erinnerung kam langsam zurück. Sie fasste sich an den Hals. Nichts. Sie war auch nicht Tod. Das glaubte sie jedenfalls. Klaus, ja richtig, er war hier und hat sie gerettet, wieder mal.

Sie nahm eine Bewegung in der Ecke war. „Gut geschlafen, Love?" Schnell fühlte sie an sich herab. Gut, sie war noch genauso angezogen. Er grinste. „Ich habe dich nur ganz Brav zugedeckt!". „Danke." Sie war beruhigt. „Ich meine Danke für alles, Klaus", brachte sie nur schüchtern raus.

„Tyler." Die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Sie hatte ihn getötet. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weinen. „Ich habe ihn getötet." Sie war unendlich traurig, aber nicht weil sie Tyler getötet hatte, sondern weil sie fast gestorben wäre, wegen ihm. Und sie hatte nicht mal gekämpft.

„Ich habe mich darum gekümmert, Caroline" riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Empfindungen waren verstärkt wie noch nie. Das lag vielleicht auch an Klaus Blut. Klaus Blut, oh nein, Sie hatte sich ihm an den Hals geschmissen. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

„Ich muss mal unter die Dusche, ich sehe bestimmt fürchterlich aus!" „Du bist wunderschön, Caroline", sagte er mit seiner rauen Stimme. Sie errötete noch mehr, wenn das möglich war, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. „Ich werde trotzdem schnell unter die Dusche gehen."

Sie drehte sich noch mal um „Klaus?" „Ja, Caroline!" „Bist du noch länger in Mystic Falls?", stammelte sie. „Ich meine, wie lange bleibst du hier?" „Ich bin noch ein paar Tage in unserem Anwesen. Ich muss ein paar Angelegenheiten erledigen!" Sie starrte ihn an. Sollte Sie ihn wirklich fragen. Gib dir einen Ruck, Caroline. „Kann ich ein bisschen bei dir bleiben?", fragte sie schüchtern. „Ich möchte nicht alleine sein, ich meine nur wenn du Zeit hast", sagte sie schnell.

Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Warum sagte er bloß nichts. „Natürlich. Soll ich dich später abholen?" „Nein, nicht nötig, ich fahre selbst! Sind deine Geschwister da?" fragte sie nervös. Er lächelte „Nein, Caroline, sie sind in New Orleans. Möchtest du immer noch kommen?" „Ja…, ja.. natürlich" erwiderte sie scheu. Sie drehte sich schnell um und trat ins Bad. Sie lehnte sich an die Türe. Er war immer noch da, das spürte sie. „Klaus?" „Ja?", ertönte es aus ihrem Zimmer. „Danke", flüsterte Sie. Dann war er weg.

Die Abkühlung tat ihr unendlich gut. Sämtliche Empfindungen prasselten auf sie nieder. Sie bemerkte erst dass sie weinte, als sie den Wasserhahn abdrehte. Sie lebte, dank Klaus. Klaus, ja er war für sie da, immer, das wusste sie. Wie konnte er nur so böse und unmenschlich sein und gleichzeitig so sensibel und einfühlsam. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Sie konnte nichts mehr denken. Sie wollte gar nichts mehr denken. Schnell sprang sie aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und nahm ihren Lockenstab. Sie zog sich ihr blaues Kleid, eine Leggins, ihre Jeansjacke und ihre Stiefel an. Schnell packte sie ein paar Sachen in ihre Tasche, nahm ihre Schlüssel, setzte sich in Ihren Ford und fuhr ans Ende der Stadt.

_Schreibt ein paar Reviews. Würde mich freuen :-)_


	3. Neuer Tag, neues Glück?

Die Tore öffneten sich auf dem Mikaelson-Anwesen. Klaus hatte sie anscheinend schon kommen hören. Sie schmunzelte. Natürlich hatte er das.

Als Klaus sie durch die große Empfangshalle in die Bibliothek führte schaute sie sich erstmals richtig um. Sie war schon öfters hier gewesen, hatte aber jedes Mal nicht die Möglichkeit sich in Ruhe umzusehen. „Dein Haus ist wirklich wunderschön. Hast du es eingerichtet?", fragte sie mit ungespielter Neugier. „Ja, ich habe es vor 100 Jahren Restaurieren lassen."

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er während er sich einen Scotch einschenkte. „Ich trinke eigentlich nicht vor Mittag", antwortete sie mit der widersprechenden Erinnerung an den Vortag.

Er sah dass sie Müde aussah. „Alles in Ordnung, Love?", fragte er und kam ein Stück näher. „Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig?", gab sie scheinbar erschöpft zu.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal Blut getrunken?" „Das war deins", antwortete sie etwas verlegen. Jetzt war auch er sprachlos. Die Intimität des Moments raubte ihnen beiden den Atem. Es war Caroline, die sich zuerst wieder fing. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas hinlegen!" überlegte sie laut. „Ich zeige dir die Zimmer, du kannst dir eines aussuchen. Warte kurz". Er ging schnell in die Küche und kam mit einer Tasse Blut wieder. „Hier, trink!" Verlegen nahm sie das Glas. „Danke."

Er führte sie in die obere Etage. „Wow. Wirklich beeindruckend. Und das hast du wirklich alles selbst eingerichtet?", fragte sie. „Ja, wirklich Caroline", erwiderte er amüsiert. „Und die Bilder, hast du sie selbst gemalt?" „Nicht alle, aber die meistens davon. Einige sind auch von berühmten Künstlern". Er deutete auf ein Bild. „Dieses habe ich gemalt." Caroline betrachtete es. „Es ist sehr dunkel". „Es war vor ungefähr 800 Jahren. Wie hatten damals nur Leid und Trauer gebracht. Es war eine sehr dunkle Zeit." Caroline betrachtete ihn bei seinen Worten. Es huschte Traurigkeit über sein Gesicht. „Es war nicht immer so, oder?", fragte sie. „Ich würde sagen, die meiste Zeit. Ich bin kein heiliger Caroline, das weißt du und werde es auch nicht." Sie ging ein Stück auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand an sein Kinn. „Jeder bekommt eine zweite Chance." „Auch nach 1000 Jahren, Caroline" „Ja, auch nach 1000 Jahren".

Nachdem Klaus ihr alles gezeigt hatte suchte sie sich ein Zimmer schräg gegenüber von seinem aus. Es war alles in hellblau gehalten mit weißem Satinvorhang und –Überwurf. Das Bad war ebenfalls in Weiß gehalten mit goldenen Armaturen. Sie holte ihren Koffer und entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Warum war sie nur so schwach und zittrig? Lag das an ihm? Nein, Caroline, du spinnst! Sie würde sich ein wenig ausruhen und dann war sie bestimmt wieder in Höchstform.

Nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte ging er wieder in die Bibliothek und trank seinen Scotch. …jeder bekommt eine zweite Chance. Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf. Wer war sie nur? War sie ein Engel, dem man ihn geschickt hat? Um ihn zu beglücken oder um ihn zu bestrafen? Sie würde ihn niemals lieben können. Sie war eine Heilige und er das Biest. Verdammt! Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte? Warum will ich unbedingt die Macht auf der ganzen Welt? Würde ich es noch wollen wenn ich sie haben könnte?

Tausend fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, als er ein Geräusch wahrnahm.

„Spar dir die Mühe, bleib sitzen, Klaus." Eine Frau mit rotgoldenen Locken trat aus der Ecke hervor. „Ich heiße Maida."

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Maida?" „Oh, ich sehe sie hat dir schon etwas Zurückhaltung und Anstand beigebracht!" sagte diese erstaunt. „Wie du sicherlich schon erraten hast bin ich eine Hexe. Caroline ging es heute nicht so gut?" fragte Maida wissentlich.

„Ihr war nur etwas übel, was wahrscheinlich mit gestern zusammenhängt. Was weißt du darüber?" fragte Klaus die Hexe und stellte sich mit etwas Abstand vor sie. „Du hast Recht, Klaus, es hängt mit gestern zusammen. Aber es ist keine Übelkeit die sie bedrückt." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich bin eine mächtige Hexe Klaus, mächtiger als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Ich kann dir helfen. Aber ich werde dir nicht helfen, wenn du immer noch das Monster bist das du immer warst."

Sie wandte sich ab um zu gehen. Er hielt sie am Arm fest „Warte, verdammt nochmal, was meinst du, es ist keine Übelkeit die sie bedrückt?" Sie schaute auf seine Hand und wunderte sich das er sie nicht härter anpackte. Sie sah in seinen Augen Aufrichtigkeit und Sorge. Konnte Klaus Mikaelson sich wirklich geändert haben? „Alles zu seiner Zeit Klaus", dann verschwand sie.

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich tausend Gedanken. Würde Caroline sterben. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Die Hexe sagte sie könne ihm helfen. War es nur ein Schwindel. Wollte ihn einer seiner Feinde verwirren oder schwächen? Verdammt! Er wusste zum ersten Mal in tausend Jahren nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sollte er die Hexe finden oder sollte er selbst eine Hexe suchen die für ihn arbeitete. Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, das sollte er tun.

„Elijah, hallo Bruder, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Als Caroline erwachte war es bereits Abend. Sie fror. Was? Sie konnte doch gar nicht frieren. Was war nur los mit ihr. Sie sprang aus dem kuscheligen Bett und zog sich etwas an. Sie war wohl etwas überempfindlich nach dem gestrigen Tag.

Klaus stand am Fenster in der Bibliothek. „Hallo Klaus". „Hast du gut geschlafen, Caroline?", fragte er mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck. „Ja, das habe ich!", antwortete sie etwas erstaunt. „Warum klingt das so besorgt?" Klaus starrte sie an. Sollte er ihr etwas sagen? Nein, besser nicht. „Du warst vorhin sehr schwach und müde", sagte er, was ja auch zutraf. „Alles o.k."

Er war beruhigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet oder geträumt.

Er hatte seine Fassung wieder. „Möchtest du heute Abend ausgehen, Love?" Sie dachte nicht, dass ein Klaus Mikaelson ausgehen würde ohne eine Blutparty zu machen. Oder hatte er das vor. „Was schwebt dir da so vor?", fragte sie etwas zurückhaltend. „Kein Angst, ich werde niemanden beißen", lachte er. „Wie wäre es mit Abendessen und Disko?" Caroline blickte erstaunt auf. „Sie wissen aber, Herr Mikaelson, das Sie dann mit mir tanzen müssen!" „Ja Madam, in der Tat", erwiderte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „In einer Stunde treffen wir uns im Foyer. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?" „Ja, danke der Herr."

Wie gefällt es Euch? Veröffentliche bald weiter!


	4. Alles anders?

_Hallöchen Ihr lieben, danke für die tollen Reviews. Hier das Kapitel 4. Viel Spaß beim lesen :-)_

Mit schnellem Schritt ging er nach oben und duschte sich. Er fühlte sich als ob man ihn in einen Jungbrunnen getaucht hätte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sich jemals so unbeschwert und frei gefühlt zu haben.

Als sie die Treppe herunterkam drehte er sich zu ihr. „Carol…." Sie musste schmunzeln. Ja sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ein dunkelgrünes Minikleid umrahmte ihre Figur. „Was, wenn er erst den tiefen Ausschnitt am Rücken entdeckt?", dachte sie und lachte in sich hinein. Was denn? Es war ja wohl nicht verboten, sich etwas schön zu machen.

Als sie vor ihm Stand fand er seine Worte wieder. „Du bist wunderschön, Love. Ich kann nur für die armen anderen Männer hoffen, dass dich keiner davon anspricht", sagte er ein wenig belustigt. Sie sah ihn jedoch scharf an. „Keine Angst, ich sagte doch ich werde niemanden beißen."

Er führte sie in ein kleines italienisches Restaurant namens „Rossero". Er kannte den Besitzer anscheinend wirklich gut und aufrichtig. „Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du mich in ein Nobelrestaurant ausführst?" sagte sie als sie sich setzten. „Würdest du denn lieber in eines gehen?" „Nein, nein, ich hätte es nur nicht erwartet!", gab sie ehrlich zu. „Du weißt vieles nicht von mir, Caroline!", sagte er mit etwas Kummer in seiner Stimme, da er auch nicht wusste ob sie das jemals wollte.  
„Ich werde es herausfinden", gab sie kühn zur Antwort.  
Er war immer wieder überrascht, dass sie ihn anscheinend noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich kenne den Besitzer schon sehr lange, er ist ein guter Freund", riss Klaus sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich war vor etwa fünfzig Jahren hier in seinem Lokal. Als wir, Elijah und ich, eintraten, kamen durch den Hintereingang Diebe und wollten Sie ausrauben. Seine Frau stellte sich in den Weg, sie hatten nicht genug Geld um zu überleben. Der Dieb schoss und seine Frau wurde schwer verletzt." „Elijah hat sie dann gerettet?", fragte Caroline. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah in ihre hübschen Augen „Nein, ich habe sie geheilt. Einige Zeit später baten sie darum verwandelt zu werden. Ich tat es. Das ist alles. Seitdem sind wir gute Freunde." „Warum?", fragte Caroline. „Was warum?" „Warum hast du sie geheilt?", wollte Caroline wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich musste es einfach tun."

Caroline glaubte, dass dies nicht alles war, lies es aber auf sich beruhen. Doch als die Besitzerin kam wusste sie sofort was los war. Sie sah Esther sehr ähnlich. Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn wie eine Mutter.  
„Wer ist deine hübsche Freundin, mein Junge, du hast doch noch nie Besuch mitgebracht außer deinen Geschwistern? Sie muss etwas Besonderes sein", lachte die Frau herzlich. „Ja, das ist sie. Darf ich vorstellen Anna, dass ist Caroline, Caroline Anna." „Schön sie kennen zu lernen, Madam Rossero." „Nenn mich Anna, mein Kind."

Caroline aß Spaghetti al Pesto und Klaus eine Pizza Funghi, wobei sie unauffällig, wie ein Glas Rotwein einen ganz besonderen Tropfen dazu erhielten. Caroline blickte erstaunt auf. „Ich sagte doch, dies sind ganz besondere Freunde."

Die hübsche Blondine war erstaunt wie sehr sie die Gespräche und Diskussionen mit ihm Genoss. Er wusste viel von der Welt, natürlich weit mehr als sie, aber es gefiel ihr, dass er sein ganzes Wissen so offen mit ihr teilte. So, als ob sie vielleicht auch etwas ganz Besonderes wäre.

Er parkte mit seinem schwarzen SUV vor einem Club. Voller Überraschung sah Caroline, dass er Eintritt bezahlte. Offenbar war er hier nicht bekannt und wollte sich anständig benehmen. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls. Sie wusste wie unberechenbar er war, trotz seiner guten Laune heute.

„Wollen wir uns da drüben hinsetzen", fragte er. Es war eine kleine geschützte Ecke mit samtroter Polsterung, auf der sie gerade so Platz fanden. „Was möchtest du trinken, Love?" „Einen Whiskey Cola, bitte". Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Im Grunde war das ja auch noch nicht sehr lange her. Und er war tausend Jahre alt, hatte vermutlich tausende Frauen gehabt, und tausende Menschen getötet. Nicht nervös werden, Caroline, du bist ein Vampir und stark und das ist nicht dein erstes Date und …, naja das reicht schon fürs erste.  
Date? Sah sie das wirklich als Date. Doch bevor sie weiterdenken konnte, kam Klaus mit den Getränken zurück.

„Willst du tanzen, Love?", fragte er mit seinem sexy Akzent. „Ja, gerne", antwortete sie und nahm noch einen Schluck ihres Getränkes.

Es lief gerade als sie auf die Tanzfläche gingen ein neuer Song an. Es war ein schönes Lied. Sie tanzten zwanglos miteinander, doch seine Blicke machten sie fast verrückt. Das Licht war nur schummrig und ihre Sinne waren von dem Blut im Restaurant unglaublich scharf. Es lief ein neuer Song an. Oh nein! I know you want me! Er rückte näher an sie heran. Sie drehte sich schnell um. Doch das war vermutlich ein größerer Fehler. Er hatte jetzt vollen Blick auf ihren tiefen Rückenausschnitt und ihre Körper tanzten eng aneinander. Klaus dachte, er müsste zerspringen, wenn sie ihn jetzt verließ. Doch sie blieb wo sie war, sie drehte sich nur um und sah in unverhohlen an. Es raubte ihm seinen Atem und er drückte sich von Vorne an sie. Sie protestierte nicht und er umfasste ihren Hals, die andere Hand an ihren Po. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und strich durch seine blonden Haare. Er kam immer näher an ihr Gesicht. Und näher, und näher. Sie protestierte nicht und schloss die Augen. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Sie wollte ihn wirklich küssen. Und plötzlich sackte sie in sich zusammen.

_Ich weiß, Cliffhanger! Aber ich veröffentliche bald weiter ;-)_  
_Wäre schon wenn ihr ein paar Reviews schreibt._

_Achja liebe Gäste, danke für die Reviews,_

_Klaroline, danke dir für die schöne Bewertung, hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel,_

_Ruxi23, danke auch dir für deine tolle Bewertung. Zu deiner Frage warum ich einen Englischen Titel gegeben habe! Ich schaue mir die Folgen immer in Englisch an und wer das auch tut, der weiß, dass sich vor allem Klaus tausendmal besser anhört. Deswegen könnte ich baden in seinen englischen Worten ;-)_


	5. Muss ich sterben?

_Hallo Ihr lieben. Hier Kapitel 5. Viel Spaß beim lesen_

„Caroline", er fing sie gerade noch und trug sie zum Auto.  
„Verdammt, Caroline, was zum Teufel ist los. Komm zu dir." Was sollte er tun? Ein Arzt würde wohl nicht viel Sinn machen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Villa. Am besten wäre es wenn sie etwas Blut bekommen würde und etwas Schlaf.  
Er legte sie auf ihr Bett und ging nach unten, damit sie sich etwas ausruhen konnte.

Er lief hin und her und fühlte sich fürchterlich. „Die Hexe", sagte er laut zu sich selbst. Er wählte Elijahs Nummer. „Hast du eine Hexe ausfindig machen können, die Maida kennt?", fragte er ungeduldig. „Nein Bruder bisher leider noch nicht!", gab Elijah zu. „Aber ich werde es!"  
Klaus knallte das Telefon in die Ecke. „Mist!"

„Du solltest dich etwas beruhigen", ertönte hinter eine Stimme die er sofort erkannte. "Maida, was ist los mit Caroline, sag es mir bitte?"  
„Ich habe dich heute beobachtet. Mit Ihr. Sieht ganz so aus als hätte der Böse Hybrid doch noch andere Dinge im Kopf als Zerstörung zu bringen", sagte sie.

„Was hat Car..". „Lass mich ausreden, Klaus." Sie drehte sich weg und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Caroline trat ein. „Was ist hier los, war ich ohnmächtig?", fragte sie etwas durcheinander. „Ja, Caroline, geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt. Caroline umging diese Frage und wollte selbst wissen „Wer ist das?" Doch bevor Klaus antworten konnte tat es sie selbst.

„Ich heiße Maida. Ich bin eine Hexe. Ich werde euch helfen, soweit ich davon überzeugt bin, dass kein Leid mehr von Klaus angerichtet wird."

„Von was spricht sie? Bei was helfen? fragte sie verwirrt. „Hört mir genau zu. Ich bin eine mächtige Hexe, Ich bin über tausend Jahre alt und könnte euch mit Leichtigkeit vernichten. Ich habe tausend Jahre mitangesehen, was du angerichtet hast, Klaus, aber ich wusste dass dich eines Tages jemand verändern sollte.  
Mit deiner Gier nach Macht musstest du unbedingt noch Hybriden erschaffen. Obwohl ich es einmal mit Kathrin verhindern konnte, so gelang es mir nicht dieses Mal.  
Als Tyler dann Caroline gebissen hat ist die Prophezeiung der dunklen Welt eingetreten." „Oh mein Gott, was bedeutet das?" fragte Caroline. „Es bedeutet, dass du sterben wirst und Klaus sich niemals ändern wird."

„Ich werde sterben, aber Klaus hat mich geheilt?" Das konnte doch nicht sein. War ihr deshalb so schwindelig und seltsam Zumute. „Was redest du da Hexe? Sie wird nicht sterben" er trat wütend auf sie zu. Caroline hielt ihn zurück. „Klaus, lass sie in Ruhe. Sie ist hier um uns zu helfen."  
„Gibt es etwas das wir tun können?" fragte er jetzt vorsichtig.

„Es steht geschrieben: Wird ein Vampir drei Mal von einem Hybriden gebissen so wird er langsam sterben. Auch das Blut des Urvampirs wird ihn nicht vollständig heilen. Aber es gibt einen Ausweg." „Einen Ausweg? Welchen?" will der sonst auf alles gefasste Urvampir wissen.

„Tötet ein Vampir einen Hybriden, so fällt dieser in einen Zustand des Übergangs, sobald er das Blut des Ursprungshybriden trinkt.  
Trinkt der Vampir nach 3 Tagen bis Mitternacht nicht noch einmal von dem Ursprungsvampir stirbt er.  
Trinkt er es verwandelt er sich ebenfalls in einen unsterblichen Hybriden."  
Beide starrten die Hexe mit offenen Mündern an. „Ich werde ein Hybrid oder Sterben?" fragte Caroline leise. Klaus ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Du wirst natürlich von mir trinken." Er streichelte ihr über das Haar.

Die Hexe warnte sie: „Klaus, du weißt dass du dann nicht mehr allein das mächtigste Wesen bist. Du hast dann keine Möglichkeit mehr alleine die Macht zu bekommen.  
Und Caroline, du wirst für immer an ihn gebunden sein. Überlege es dir gut ob du für immer bei ihm bleiben kannst. Du wirst das gleiche Los tragen wie er: du wirst keine Möglichkeit haben zu gehen oder zu sterben."

Sie wäre für immer an mich gebunden, überlegte Klaus. Er könnte es in ihren Augen sehen, dass das ein Schock für sie war. War er wirklich so schrecklich? Naja gut, für immer war eine lange Zeit! Aber er würde sie verehren und auf die Macht pfeifen. Sie wäre sein, für immer. Aber würde sie lieber sterben als ihn zu ertragen? Er wusste es nicht.

„Wie lange bleibt mir noch das zu entscheiden?" fragte sie leise.  
Sie musste sich natürlich erst entscheiden. Er war trotzdem enttäuscht. Was erwartete er. Sie liebte ihn nicht.  
„Bis Freitag um Mitternacht hast du Zeit Caroline. Ich möchte noch kurz alleine mit ihr sprechen, Klaus.". Er wandte sich um. „Natürlich".

Gespannt schaute Caroline die schöne rothaarige an.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Caroline als Klaus weg war. „Es gibt da noch etwas das du wissen sollst." „Sag es mir bitte." Abwartend betrachtete sie sie. „Ich habe euch beobachtet und ich kenne eure Gefühle füreinander. Nein, sag nichts.  
Es ist so: gibt es zwei Hybriden, die beide Unsterblich sind und beide die wahre reine Liebe empfinden, so ist ihr es möglich empfänglich zu sein."

„Empfänglich?" Caroline schaute sie fragend an, aber sie kam selbst darauf was es bedeutete. „Oh mein Gott" flüsterte sie so dass es Klaus nicht hören konnte. „Soll das heißen ich kann Babys bekommen?"  
„Hybriden. Genauer gesagt. Nur mit ihm und nur wenn ihr euch wirklich liebt."  
Caroline war es etwas peinlich. Sie wusste nicht was sie fühlte, deshalb ging sie darauf nicht näher ein. „Soll das heißen sie wären dann auch unsterblich?"  
„Sie würden als ganz normale Menschen aufwachsen und sich mit dem 18. Lebensjahr verwandeln."  
„Und ich bitte dich zu Bedenken, wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest, fällt ein dunkler Schatten über diese Welt."  
Sie war fassungslos. Das war alles ein bisschen viel.

_Was sagt ihr! Bitte schreibt Reviews :-)_


	6. Ja oder Nein?

_Hallo Ihr lieben. Hier mein letzte Kapitel meines ersten Fanfictions. Viel Spaß beim lesen ;-)_

Als Maida verschwunden war suchte sie zu Klaus.

„Klaus?" „Ja, Love?" fragte er unsicher. „Ich muss etwas allein sein. Ich werde in den Garen gehen, o.k.?" „Ja nur zu, fühl dich wie zu Hause"

Was war das denn für ein blöder Spruch. Wenn sie sich entschied von ihm zu trinken wäre es schließlich für immer ihr zu Hause. Wenn sie sich dafür entschied. Er war so hilflos. Er konnte nichts tun. Nur abwarten. Verdammt!

Wütend schmiss er sein Glas ins Feuer. Er lehnte sich an den Kaminsims und starrte in das Feuer. Der salzige Geschmack einer Träne machte sich im seinem Mund breit.  
Es legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du wirst das richtige tun" sagte die Hexe. Er drehte sich um. „Was soll ich denn tun?" Doch niemand war im Raum.

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Der Garten war groß, mit einem kleinen See und Pinienbäumen. Sie saß auf einer Bank vor dem See.

„Ist der Gedanke wirklich so schlimm mit mir zusammen zu sein, dass du lieber sterben würdest" fragte er leise.  
„Ich kenne dich doch kaum, Klaus, was weiß ich denn schon über dich. Du bist unberechenbar, launisch und machtbesessen." Sie wusste auch, dass er sensibel, einfühlsam und menschlich sein konnte. Das wollte sie aber nicht vor ihm zugeben.  
„Dann lern mich besser kennen. Frag mich was du willst ich werde es dir beantworten." Er setzte sich zu Ihr. „Komm schon Caroline!"  
„Erzähl mir von Tatia." Wieso überraschte ihn das nicht. Sie wusste von Ihr. „Sie war die Tochter eines…

Sie redeten die ganze Nacht. Irgendwann legte sich Caroline auf die Bank, den Kopf in seinen Schoss gebetet. Sie fasste vertrauen zu ihm.  
Als die Sonne aufging sagte plötzlich keiner mehr etwas. „Caroline?" fragte er. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Das Gift wird sie immer mehr schwächen.  
Heute Nacht. Sie musste nur noch bis Mitternacht durchhalten.

Als sie erwachte lag sie ihrem Bett. Sie roch den herzhaften Duft von frisch gebackenen. Der Duft lockte sie schnell in seine Küche. „Guten Morgen, Love! Setz dich, ich hoffe du hast Hunger." „Guten Morgen, ja danke." War das Klaus Mikaelson, der Bad Hybrid, der ihr da Frühstück machte. Sie musste schmunzeln. Vielleicht hatte Maida doch Recht und er hatte sich verändert.

„Was möchtest du heute machen?" wollte er wissen. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich denke wir treffen uns um 22 Uhr auf dem Opferplatz am Orakel, wie Maida sagte." Fragend sah er sie an. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie sie sich entschieden hatte. „Ja, gut." „Ach und danke für das Frühstück. Es war sehr gut." Dann verschwand sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte immer davon geträumt dass sie so für ihn lächelte. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung. Andererseits was hatte sie zu erledigen. Wollte sie sich noch verabschieden. Der Zweifel nagte an ihm. Er konnte nur abwarten bis heute Abend.

Als er am Treffpunkt ankam waren Maida, seine Familie, Carolines Mutter, all ihre Freunde und Bonnies Dad da. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er sie. Wollte sie alle dabei haben wenn sie starb?  
„Warte bitte kurz" sagte Caroline.

Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und sprach zu allen die gekommen waren. „Ihr fragt euch natürlich warum ihr hier seid. Ich werde es euch erklären. Als mich vor einigen Tagen Tyler gebissen hatte ging es mir zunehmend schlechter. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, da Klaus mich ja geheilt hatte."  
Caroline deutete auf Maida. „Das hier ist Maida, sie ist eine Hexe. Sie kam zu uns um uns zu erklären was mit mir los ist.  
Wird man von einem Hybriden drei Mal gebissen so hilft auch das Blut des Urvampir nicht mehr."

„Oh, nein, Caroline du wirst nicht sterben!" rief ihre Mutter verzweifelt.  
„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, Mum. Als ich Tyler tötete habe ich einen Hybriden getötet. Maida sagt, tötet man einen Hybrid und trinkt man das Blut des Urhybriden fällt man in einen Zustand des Übergangs zum Hybriden. Das bedeutet wenn ich heute bis Mitternacht Klaus Blut trinke werde ich auch ein Hybrid."

„Oh, Gott sei Dank, Schätzchen" erwiderte Ihre Mutter. „Mum, es gibt da allerdings noch einen Haken. Ich werde unsterblich sein. Nicht so wie jetzt, sondern so wie Klaus. Und…  
Und ich werde für immer an ihn gebunden sein."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte rund um sie. Alle fragten durcheinander. Was macht sie? Meinst du sie tut es? Wirst du es tun?  
Klaus trat auf sie zu. „Caroline, wirst du mein Blut trinken?"  
Sie drehte sich um und ging auf ihn zu. Sie legte seine Hand in ihre und sagte ernst: „Nur unter einer Bedienung!" „Alles was du willst!" sagte er ehrlich.

„Ich will, dass du mich heiratest!" „Was?" Er musste sich verhört haben. „Ich will, dass du mich heiratest, hier und jetzt." Er hatte sich doch nicht verhört. „Wirst du es tun?" fragte Caroline. „Natürlich". Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder. Gerade dachte er noch er würde sie für immer verlieren.

Sie wandte sich an Bonnies Vater. „Würden Sie uns hier und jetzt trauen?" „Ja das werde ich, natürlich." Bonnies Vater stellte sich in die Mitte des Kreises hinter einen großen langen Stein. Klaus und Caroline stellten sich davor.  
Maida und Bonnie fasten sich bei den Händen. Plötzlich erschienen alle ihre liebgewonnen Verstorbenen. Alaric, Jenna, Lexi, Kol, Ihr Dad und Hendrik. Klaus sah Caroline mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Sie werden eine Stunde hier sein können" sagte seine zukünftige Frau. Klaus flüsterte: „Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?"

Als all ihre Freunde und Familien im Kreis um sie standen begann die Zeremonie. „Willst du, Klaus Mikaelson, die hier anwesende Caroline Forbes zu deiner Frau nehmen?" Klaus sah sie an. Sie hatte ein schlichtes weißes Kleid angezogen und war so wunderschön wie nie zuvor. Doch sie hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. „Ja ich will." antwortete er.

Als Bonnies Vater sich an Caroline wenden wollte fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig" sagte er und wandte sich Caroline zu und nahm ihre Hände in Seine.

Langsam und aufrichtig sprach er:  
„Ich werde dich immer lieben und ehren, Caroline Mikaelson.  
Ich verspreche dir deine Freunde und Familie zu achten und zu ehren.  
Ich verspreche dir deine Meinung und deinen Willen zu achten und zu ehren.  
Ich verspreche dir keine unschuldigen Menschen mehr zu töten.  
Ich verspreche dir dich niemals zu belügen." Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nur einen Hauch von Ihrem entfernt.  
„Und ich verspreche dir ewige Treue".  
Wow, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Er hatte ein Gelübde abgelegt. Es war alles was sie je hören wollte.

„Willst du, Caroline Forbes, diesen hier anwesenden Klaus Mikaelson zu deinem Mann nehmen?" setzte Bonnies Dad die Zeremonie fort und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Ja, ich will". Maida und Bonnie gaben Ihnen zwei Ringe, die einen mit Gold eingefassten roten Stein trugen. „Sie werden euch immer verbinden" sagten die Hexen. „Danke" sagte Caroline und umarmte sie kurz. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Klaus. Ihre Augen strahlten so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte nur für ihn. Sie steckten sie sich gegenseitig an.

„Nik, ich verspreche dir Treue und Loyalität. Ich verspreche dir dich nie zu belügen und zu hintergehen." Jetzt war sie es, die den Abstand zwischen Ihnen fast schloss. „Und ich verspreche dich immer zu lieben." Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie liebte ihn. Die Glocken ertönten. „Du darfst jetzt…" Maida stoppte ihn „Caroline es ist Mitternacht, du musst jetzt von ihm trinken!"

Caroline sah ihrem Ehemann in die Augen und drehte sich seitlich zu seinem Hals. Als sein Blut in ihren Kreislauf gelangte und sie begann sich zu verwandeln glühten die Ringe. Dann sank Caroline zu Boden. Klaus hielt sie und legte sie auf den großen Stein in der Mitte des Kreises.

Seine Geschwister kamen zu ihm. „Sag mir, dass sie wieder aufwachen wird, Elijah." „Das wird sie Bruder, sie ist stark wie sonst niemand." „Das muss sie auch wenn sie es für immer mit dir aushalten will" sagte Rebekah. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Rebekah, ich bitte dich um Verzeihung um die Liebe um die ich dich gebracht habe. Es tut mir Leid." Voller Erstaunen nickte sie nur. „Elijah, soll Kathrin wirklich die Frau für dich sein werde ich euch nicht im Wege stehen." „Danke, Bruder" erwiderte Elijah. Er ging zu Kol und Hendrik. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht besser auf euch aufgepasst habe." „Ist schon gut, Bruder, wir passen aufeinander auf" antworteten beide.

Caroline gab einen kurzen Seufzer von sich. Schnell ging er zu ihr. „Caroline, ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?" „Klaus?" „Es ist alles gut, Klaus" sagte Maida.

„Maida, ich danke dir. Ich schulde dir unendlich viel. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte er sie. „Halte dich an dein Gelübde, Klaus, sonst wirst du dein Glück verlieren. Dann war sie verschwunden und alle von der anderen Seite mit ihr.

Klaus ging zu Carolines Freunden. „Ich habe meine Worte ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, ich werde ihre Freunde und Familie achten und ehren. Ihr seid immer herzlich willkommen bei uns."

Sie verabschiedeten sich bei ihren Familien und Freunden. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen, Caroline ist noch etwas schwach" sagte Klaus. „Nein, mein lieber. Ich fürchte ich bin jetzt genauso stark wie du" und grinste schelmisch.

„Jetzt wird es dir schlecht ergehen, Kumpel" sagte Damon und konnte ein Lachen nicht verbergen. Elena, Stefan und Bonnie traten zu ihr. „Geht es dir wirklich gut, Care?" fragten sie. Sie überlegte kurz und sah dann ihre Freunde an. „Es ist alles perfekt." Das Lachen erreichte ihre Augen und ihre Freunde freuten sich sehr für sie. „Mein kleines Mädchen." Liz umarmte ihre Tochter. „Mum, ich liebe dich." „Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst Caroline." „Ich weiß Mum, Danke."

_Epilog_

Caroline blitzte so schnell sie konnte über das Anwesen, durch den Wald am Wasserfall vorbei und…..  
„Denkst du du bist jetzt als Hybrid schneller als ich?" Sie drehte sich um. „Verdammt." „Ich finde dich überall." Er ging auf sie zu und drückte sie eng an sich. „Ich habe dich also doch erwischt. Was habe ich gewonnen?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Hör genau hin!" Was meinte sie? Er lauschte. Oh mein Gott. Er hörte einen Herzschlag. „Caroline, das ist unmöglich!" „Maida sagte mir, wenn zwei gleichstarke Hybriden die reine und wahre Liebe empfinden ist es möglich zu Zeugen." Dass waren mehr Informationen als ertragen konnte. Sie war schwanger von Ihm und es war die reine und wahre Liebe zwischen Ihnen. Womit hatte er das alles verdient. Tausend Jahre voller Leid und jetzt dieses Glück. Er würde eine eigene Familie haben. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsen.

„Freust du dich denn nicht?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er blickte zu ihr auf und zog sie auf seinen Schoß" „Freuen? Das fasst es nicht annähernd in Worte, Love. Ich weiß nicht womit ich dich verdient habe." Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und besiegelte damit ihre Liebe erneut.

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Freue mich über jede Review und hoffe ihr lest noch mehr von mir :-)_  
_LG TheKlarolineshipper_


End file.
